roblox_phantom_forcesfandomcom-20200223-history
Uzi
}} The Uzi is an Israeli PDW. It is unlocked at rank 77 or can be purchased with credits. History The Uzi (officially cased as UZI) is a open-bolt, blowback operated submachine gun designed by Major Uziel Gal of the Israel Defense Forces (IDF). The development started in 1949, with the first prototype was completed in 1950 and was first adopted by the IDF in 1951. The Uzi was used as a personal defense weapon by tank crew members and officers, patrols, as well as a frontline weapon for assault forces.Uzi - Wikipedia https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Uzi . Israel Weapon Industries, the manufacturer and patent holder of the weapon, ceased production of the Uzi 2003 with the end goal of replacing the weapon with the Tavor X95. However, it remains used by many nations and military groups. The Uzi uses a telescoping bolt design, in which the bolt wraps around the breech end of the barrel.This shorterns the overall length of the weapon by moving the barrel towards the receiver, making it much more compact than contemporary submachine guns. This allows the weapon to have the magazine well located inside the pistol grip – a common trait amongst telescoping bolt designs – known as an ergonomic configuration, as the user's hand naturally surrounds the magazine well which makes reloading the weapon easier; particularly in low-visibility. The placement of the magazine near the center of the weapon also makes the weapon more balanced and aids in accuracy whilst firing in fully-automatic.Uzi - Ahoy https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YxzZJjDRdeo The Uzi makes extensive use of stamped sheet metal, which reduces the manufacturing costs of the weapon. It also has less moving parts than other submachine guns, making the weapon easier to maintain and repair. The Uzi was available with quick detachable stock model and folding stock model. In-Game General Information The Uzi is a moderate damage, slow-firing PDW; dealing a three-shot kill (3SK) up close and a 6SK at longer distances. With headshots this becomes a 2SK up close and a 4SK at longer ranges thanks to its high 1.55x headshot multipler. It is also worth mentioning the Uzi has a 1.1x torso multiplier, which slightly increases the distance before the weapon becomes a 6SK. Range is fairly good, with damage beginning to drop off at 55 studs and ending at 145 studs, although the low minimum damage makes the damage drop off sharper than most PDWs. Muzzle velocity is above average for its class, at 2000 studs per second. Rate of fire (RoF) is low, at 600 RPM; tied with the UMP45. This results in the Uzi having a quick minimum time to kill (TTK) up close and a poor TTK at longer distances. Magazine capacity is below average, at 25 rounds. The Uzi also has a notably high amount of reserve ammunition, with 175 rounds in reserve compared to the typical 120 rounds for a PDW. Due to the low RoF and the high ammunition reserve, the Uzi has a low ammunition consumption rate. Reload times are faster than average, with tactical reloads requiring 2.1 seconds to complete, with empty reloads taking a slightly longer 2.9 seconds. Recoil is fairly low, having extremely minor horizontal kick but moderate vertical recoil. Usage & Tactics The Uzi can be considered fairly similar to the UMP45 in that both weapons necessitate precision shots to the head to get the most out of them. The Uzi benefits greatly from its generous headshot multiplier, making it much more effective in close quarters combat (CQC). The rather long range drop off also means that the actual effective two-headshot kill range extends slightly further than 55 studs, giving it quite a long reach where it maintains maximum damage. This is where the similarities end with the UMP45, though. The Uzi is focused on close quarters cleanup, and the slow but stable recoil of the weapon ensures that with some training, anyone wielding this weapon can quickly and accurately place shots on heads. The only real factor holding this weapon back, other than its slower-than-average firerate, is its low walkspeed for a PDW. At a walkspeed of 13.5, this is more akin to an assault rifle, making it a bit harder to run and gun with. There are better PDWs suited for this job, so rather than rushing in to eliminate enemies in a hail of bullets, take the time to treat breaching areas like the Uzi is an assault rifle, and methodically pick targets that are the most threatening in the area with precision fire to the head. Do not try to engage at distance, given the low minimum damage of the Uzi. Weave through cover or alternate paths to close the gap between a target, or disengage and wait for a more opportune moment, as the Uzi can and will be outdone at distance by far more capable weapons. Conclusion The Uzi is a controllable PDW which benefits from high damage. When it is within its effective range, an Uzi user that gets the first shot off is likely to win the gunfight even with its slow fire rate. However, the slow fire rate and lower-than-average mobility must be taken into account, and medium to long range encounters should be avoided if the user has no tactical advantage. Pros & Cons Pros: * High maximum damage. * High headshot multiplier. * Abnormally high reserve ammunition amount. * Above average torso multiplier. * Access to the Extended Stock. * Low horizontal recoil. Cons: * Low RoF. * Low minimum damage. * Below average walkspeed for its class. * Below average magazine capacity. Trivia * Unlike the real life counterpart, the Uzi's in-game model's bolt is not closed after the last shot. References Category:Weaponry Category:Primary Weapons Category:Personal Defense Weapons Category:Uzi Family